


The Light in the Dark

by PsychoZombD



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Affinity/Divinity, Angels, Angels have wings, Demons, Fallen Angels, Humans, M/M, Original Character(s), elemental powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoZombD/pseuds/PsychoZombD
Summary: In this city you have to always be on your guard. Eyes looking out for anything and everything that could possibly happen. There are civilians to protect. From the criminals, the terrorists, and ones who love to watch the harmful chaos they create decimate the city. Its not easy for the ones in charge of protecting this city. More so those in the police force, keeping the peace and the safety of the city. Especially the extreme factions with each of the races. The angels, their entitlement to everything beneath them. The humans trying to maintain normalcy, some worship the angels due to their beliefs empowering the entitlement. The demons being the untouchables of society, some cases more extreme than others. Very few see past that and find love going beyond the races. Will there ever come a day where true peace washes over the city? Who knows when its terrifying to know that your neighbor can lose their temper over something tiny and flood the block, burn down a build, create a tornado out of nowhere, or strangle you to death with a vine. Given the group that they are chasing right now is doing just that, but there is something even more sinister in the air. Something no one would suspect, until it was too late.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Craig Thompson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Calling

**Author's Note:**

> So my schedule is VERY weird, I only have a tiny phone screen, or a home computer to type on, so I will upload a chapter, and add more to it in spurts when I can on the weekends. I am working on another story but hit a difficult spot because I wanted to just get this one started. I've been sitting on this thought for a while and I am SO EXCITED to work on it! I will work on either or both around my kids' sleep schedules so please just bear with me through that. (If you decide to keep tabs on this I would say check on it Monday morning, maybe Sunday night, cause the next chapter should be done by then lol. TuT)
> 
> -I really just want to work on it until it's done, but I can't.  
> 

Sirens in the distance, skyscrapers lit up shining bright in the night sky. The constant noise from this huge city never cease, and they never will if they had anything to do with it. A tall muscular man stares out at the city. His light tan skin shining warmly in the glow of the lights drifting from afar in the never ending race of life. There's almost a tired sadness in his chocolate eyes that glint with a gold flecks as complex thoughts fill his head. Leaning on his black car, also reflecting the far away lights, he pulls out his phone as it vibrates in his pocket. He glances at the name before he determines whether to read it or not. "Craig". A sigh escapes his lips as he unlocks it to check the message. Sure enough it's about work. Like it always is. He shakes his head at the summons. 

'Hey we need you at 6th Street. There's another demon causing problems at the convenience store there. They ordered our squad to go to assist the officers already at the scene. 

Of course they did. Surprisingly they were the first squad in the force to be comprised of more than just humans. Even more so surprising that they allowed a demon to join their ranks. When Evan first entered the force they had a lot of problems, because the humans didn't want a self absorbed angel to be in charge of maintaining order. It was all stereotypes and Evan had to work his ass off, but eventually he was recognized to not be that way. He was completely different from what they expected. They eased up on him and became good coworkers. It just took time. When they had a demon join, however, Evan could tell that he had to fight tooth and nail to just get in, more so after he was assigned with Evan. Evan wasn't hard on him any more than necessary, to make sure he could do the job, but he had been where he was. Though it seemed even harder on the man that he now considers an awesome partner. No one would hide their disgust for him, and tried on multiple occasions to get him fired. They tried the petty bullying, sabotaging his reports and his work in the field, the whole nine but before the man finally snapped and murdered them all Evan stepped in and that was that. So now here they were, the strongest squad on the force. The squad on the tightest leash as well. Evan knew what they were doing and why they were sending them to do so many things. Keep them under lock and key. Always have them in sight, scrutinizing anything and everything they did, so when they screwed up they would chew them out and tighten their grip on the group for a while until their time was up and do it all over again. He scoffed at them for thinking that was a way to control them, but he wouldn't let them know. He also would never let them know when they got to him, when he was tired, nothing.

He walks around his car and phones his partner, Luke. Luke answers as he closes the door behind him.

"Sup, Evan?" Luke says then takes a drink. Evan sighs as he turns on the car, buckling up.

"We're needed on 6th Street, assisting the officers there with a demon at a convenience store." He hears Luke scoff. All the hardship was long in the past, but the man still remembered it and held a grudge, though it was quelled to a great distaste for the other officers outside their squad.

"And they're there already for what? To watch him fuck shit up? They should've just called us from the get go. Not after we leave." Luke spits. Evan hears Luke sigh, before he gets up with a grunt. They knew that this had started before they left work for the night. Before they left they heard it being called and asked if they were needed, they were told no. Now here they are, going back to work after being off for thirty minutes. Unfortunately, being on call was their fate that night. It was irritating, but what can you do? Just play the game that the higher ups were playing with you, so they would let their guard down. Then pull a fast one on them when the time was right. That was Evan's strategy, always was.

"I know man, but we're on call and you know how they like to fuck with us. Just think of the civilians you're doing it for." Evan suggests. He can almost see Luke shaking his head at him.

"Alright, I'll try. You're too nice, you know that right?" Luke asks. Evan gives him a chuckle.

"Probably." He responds, then turns onto 6th Street. "Alright, I'm here, see ya when you get here." Before he can hang up there's a booming sound from the convenience store surrounded by cop cars. Four huge vines burst up from the ground and out of the building racing towards the police. As the police around the store run in various directions screaming at one another to haul ass he spots a man come out of the building. His face is half covered in a bright blue hoodie. Lean and not quite as tall as Evan, pale skin, piercing glowing blue eyes standing out from the hidden half of his face from the shadow of his hoodie. A wicked smile graces his lips. Evan feels his heart skip a beat. "You're gonna have to hurry, Luke. There's two of them. And they're strong." Evan says hanging up before Luke can respond. Evan watches water start collecting under that hooded man's feet raising him up until he's level with the gutter of the building behind him. A man appears behind the water, he touches the ground under his feet and more vines appear beside him. His pure white wings and body enveloped in a light, vibrant light green light. His eyes, glowing a vibrant green as well, are focused on the ground in front of him just until he is satisfied with the length of the massive vines beside him. A sense of dread falls in the pit of Evan's stomach as he sees the man mouth something to the man in front of him. Not on his watch. He senses Craig before he sees him crash into the man on the water. Evan tosses his jacket into his car. He rolls his shoulders as he exposes his wings and becomes enveloped in a warm gold light. He catches sight of Craig's strong bright orange light as he is thrown into the building across the street. Evan flaps his light brown, white speckled wings twice before he launches himself forward. A vine whips past him as he dodges to the right. He jumps up as he's met with another coming straight at him. The man on the ground with pure white wings curses. His light skin graced with darker features, dark brown eyes, and complementary dark brown hair. Just before Evan's fist meets the guy's raised arm a flash of electric blue catches him off guard. Quickly Evan spins towards its direction and blocks the pale knuckles coming for his face.

"Hi there." A bubbly laugh rings out amidst the panic. Evan sends a smirk his way, both obviously straining against each other.

"Hey." Evan answers, he feels the man on the ground move forward. He spins round the blue man, gripping the other's hand an twisting it around his back as he moves. Craig appears out of nowhere to connect with the man the same height as him, toned but not quite as muscular, with his fist. 

"Shit! Moo!" The blue man yells for his partner. Evan feels the change in him as he turns his head towards him. "Get off of me." He mutters as Evan takes notice of a previously not present mask appearing on the man's face. He surges a wave around them at Evan, who is knocked back with it's strong current. It slams him into the building next to them. 

"Fuck." He gasps, the wind temporarily knocked out of him. He wastes no time lunging back towards the blue hoodie who is now focused on Craig. He collides with him head on. "That's not how you make a good first impression." Evan states flying up with the man and slamming him back down into the ground.

"Vanoss!" Evan flies back up out of the small crater they just formed. Luke jogs up, already in demon form. Two black horns on either side of his head curl up and around stopping just before they start curling in on themselves. Luke's bright dark red skin humming with heated energy. Evan glances at him quickly, they both feel a sudden change in the air. Dark and ominous. Water forms in the air around Evan and freezes. Before either men can think a streak of blue shoots out of the crater straight into Evan's shoulder. Luke kicks into action as Evan hisses from the pain dropping in the air slightly. Luke is blasting the fine ice prison with huge gusts of fire, as Evan keeps his focus on the blue man in the crater as the dust settles. The man has a dark navy blue aura around him, his eyes glowing darker than they had been when Evan first saw him. His face is completely masked by a striking white hockey mask with three red triangles. The man's pale skin now looks like dark ominous water, bubbles barely visible here and there in what once was his exposed flesh. The hood that once covered half of his face now hanging on his shoulders. A black glint crosses his striking sapphire eyes, and Evan braces himself. The opposing launches forward with tripled speed, a glint of silver barely caught in Evan's eye tells him that the man has a knife in his hand. Luke slams into him two feet from Evan. There is an audible crack of bones as Luke continues his onslaught with a fist connecting to face. He curses still driving the other into the building Evan was thrown into earlier. Evan recovers his mind from the pain, and follows to help Luke.

"Delirious! Come on!" The one called 'Moo' yells from their left. Evan looks over at him as does the blue man.

'Where's Craig?' The question arises in his mind only to be answered when he sees him lying on the ground a few feet from the green man. Evan hears Luke grunt as he's knocked back ten feet. Movement in his peripheral catches his attention again and he's on the blue man, 'Delirious', again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Evan says appearing in front of Delirious a smirk on his lips again, no amusement in his eyes. Heat rolls off of him as he flexes his power in front of the smaller man. Vines grab him from behind, wrapping around his wrists. As Delirious goes to move around him, Evan breaks free with one hand singeing the plant with his heat, and grabs him by the wrist. "Huh?"

"I'm gettin outta here." Delirious answers glancing at Evan's hand on his wrist. "Now let go of me." Evan flares a wall of fire all around the two almost white hot. Delirious glares at him.

"Are you now? Cause you're not going to leave, you're going to go back with me to the station, and we can have a nice chat there." Evan smiles at him. Delirious feels his heart skip. Not the station. He has shit to do, people that are depending on him. He can't, no, WON'T get caught here.

"Is that where you take your dates to? Kind of a shitty place if you ask me." Delirious grins beneath his mask. He hears the one he assumes is 'Vanoss' chuckle at his joke.

"Nope. Just you." Evan states, his grip still tight on Delirious' wrist.

"I'm going to decline that invitation, I have places to be." Delirious winks at him catching him off guard as he yanks his hand away, barely breaking out of his grip, and throws himself through the fire. On the other side of it he comes out mostly unscathed, save for some places in his clothes now burned here and there from the fire as he puts them out. Steam comes off of him as rain starts falling. He meets up with Moo steadily. Moo glances back at the bewildered two behind them as they run off.

"You're insane!" He says just as flabbergasted.

"I know!" Delirious laughs manically back at him, surprised that his plan worked.

"Fuck! That crazy bastard just slipped through that like it was nothing!" Luke says in disbelief as the two disappear completely. "We should be going after them, but how do we catch them if we do?" He looks to Evan for any ideas, only to see him shaking his head.

"No clue. Just let them go for now. We have to take care of Mini, and regroup. Once everyone's together then we'll come up with a plan." Evan turns around walking over to where Mini is, not caring about the flock of officers coming back to the scene dumbstruck, some enraged when they didn't catch sight of the two culprits. "We'll see them again soon." He half whispers with one last glance over his shoulder.


	2. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a week after the events of the first chapter. During the said skipped week they made a plan to meet, but never could due to an over packed schedule, so where this chapter starts is the day they were finally able to have a meeting.

"Alright! Let's start this meeting!" Evan yells over the talking and laughing in the meeting room on their squad's floor of the tall building. The group of people seated around the table stop and turn to him. Meeting everyone's eyes, he nods and sets the papers in his hands on the table in front of him, leaning over them with hands on either side of the stack. "About a week ago we had two suspects rob a convenience store on 6th Street. Craig arrived on the scene first, I arrived twenty minutes after he did, and Luke arrived about ten minutes after I did. Craig, explain what happened before I arrived on the scene." He eyes the shorter man with glasses, who nods in return. Craig stands, a little nervous to be talking in front of everyone, but a man taller than both him and Evan next to him with pale skin with deep dark green eyes, and complementing dark brown hair and beard, gives him a confident thumbs up. He straightens up a tiny bit more and gives his recount.

"When I got to the scene it looked they were just having a stand off with one suspect. The man was Caucasian with blue eyes and brown hair, from what I saw he had a gun on him. They were telling him to drop the weapon and such, you know typical stuff, but after a couple minutes he complied and slid his gun away. We thought it was a good sign. Then before we could even react there were vines everywhere, throwing cars, throwing officers, the whole nine. So I stepped in, and that's when everything went down. I tried to make a barricade with my water, but he was a lot stronger than I am , and it doesn't help that water is at a disadvantage when it comes to the plant types anyway. So it was pretty easy for him to break through. I got knocked back, and by the time I recovered Evan was there. I saw him when I went back in to clash with the guy again. I didn't see that there were two of them until I crashed into the first guy that I had seen." Craig sits back down after finishing his testimony. He looks to Evan for approval, for which he receives a nod. He glances at the man next to him, thumbs up and a small smile. A small sigh of relief escapes him as Evan takes over the meeting again.

"When I arrived the first thing I noticed was the vines causing havoc, they busted through the building, from the ground, all going towards the officers out front. I was observing the situation to gain more information of the scene, because what person there was going to stop screaming long enough to explain? I took note of the first suspect, then I saw the second suspect right before Craig charged back in. I could tell that they were planning something so I set into action when I saw Craig get thrown back to the building across the road from where the convenience store was situated. During the altercation with them I learned that one: The one with the glowing blue eyes was a water affinity, the second man that appeared with glowing green eyes was our plant affinity, and two: the water user was named "Delirious" and the plant user was named "Moo". As I said earlier about ten minutes into the altercation Luke arrived at the scene, and assisted with detaining both suspects. Something snapped in the previously mentioned water user and it took both me and Luke to detain him. Unexpectedly when I tried to detain him with my fire wall, he went right through it unscathed. Craig was knocked unconscious by the plant user while me and Luke were dealing with his partner, and both men got away. Luke, do you have anything else to add to that?" Evan eyes his partner sitting at the long table on his right. Luke nods not bothering to stand.

"Yeah, the plant user was of the angel race, and the water user was of the demon race. I've never met a demon as strong as he is or anywhere as fast. If we want any chance of catching him we are going to have to come up with something that he will never see coming. And that's going to be quite the feat in and of itself because I've never seen anyone so fucking insane before. So it's going to have to leave no doubt in his mind that he can't get out or any funny ideas that he could try and it "possibly" work.” Evan voices his agreeance. Silence falls on the ones gathered around still processing that someone out there is stupid enough to risk burning alive just to get away, and crazy enough to actually do it. Everyone knew how strong Evan's flames were, and for this guy to get away without even so much as a minor burn from them was terrifying. How were they supposed to catch him when the strongest person on the force couldn't even touch him. When Evan came back with a hole in his shoulder that was surprising enough. Now they had to catch him? How the fuck were they going to manage that impossible feat? The tall man next to Craig raises his hand. Evan lets a smirk grace his features.

"What is it, David?" Evan asks waiting for the slew of words wrapped in a deep voice accompanied by an accent to tumble out clumsily.

"Evan, how the fuck are we supposed to catch this guy if you can't even touch him? We all know you're the strongest out of all of us. And you came back bleeding all over the place." David asks, just what Evan was expecting to hear.

"It's not about strength guys. It's about brains, and speed. David, we all know you and Craig have awesome speed. Luke, and I have the brains. We also have the two other guys to help us with the strategies. Our intelligence network is second to none, and we have eyes all over this city. We can do this. Just not the brawns over brains way. We're all stronger when we're together, remember that. Now just trust me. Everything will be fine." Evan grins at everyone in the room. A moment of silence as the group mulls over his words has Evan doubting they actually took his words to heart or not until he spots a warm caramel skinned man give him a big toothy grin and thumbs up. His brown hair complementing his complexion, matching his warm brown eyes, almost as tall as Luke.

"We believe in you, Evan! Lead us to victory!" He calls across the table, the tension easing up and everyone joining in with words of their own.

"Thanks, Marcel. I will!" Evan answers back to him and everyone. "Alright! Let's go! This meeting is... DONZO!" Evan smiles and everyone pours out of the room returning to work with newfound hope and enthusiasm.

\-----------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, you crazy fuck, how do you expect us to do this if you’re not even going to tell us the plan?” The tallest man in the room yells. His fierce crystal green eyes focused on a shorter man in a blue hoodie to his left. The smaller man runs his pale hand through his brown hair, a little lighter than the darker brown hair on the taller man’s head. “Well, Jon?”

”Tyler, if you just look at what I‘ve been planning out for the past week it’d make sense.” Jonathan answers with a sigh eyeing the taller man with his own piercing sapphire eyes. “It’s color coded and everything.” Tyler lets his eyes fall back on the map in front of him that has different colored swiggles and numbers next to Xs here and there. How the hell did they manage to operate like this without one of them getting killed? They always had clean jobs, gone way before the cops arrived. Last week was the first time they had to deal with the annoying people. Lui told him everything when the three got back. Tyler gets lost in thought as the memory passes through his mind.

”That’s when we got away. I was watching them after Jon and Brock left just in case they were going to try to follow them, but they didn’t. The big guy with the fire and stuff just let him go. Just like that. I was waiting for them to follow, but they never did so I packed up and came back. But you’ll never guess who was with them.” He was the shortest man in their entourage. His tan skin accompanied by brown hair so dark it almost appeared black and dark brown eyes alight with a mischievous warmth. All Tyler could do was shake his head and swallow the rage and frustration he had over the whole situation, it was already said and done, and all he could do was hope that they learned from it. But that bastard, coming out of nowhere with them was almost too much. Coming back to the present, he could clearly see that they hadn’t, and now they had everything to really worry about.

”We need to have an actual get together in advance about this shit, so we know everyone is on the same page. Doing things like this is going to get us killed.” Tyler turns back to Jonathan. The latter pauses for a moment. His mouth opens as if to say something, but he opts to swallow his words and leaves the room with a strained look on his face. All Tyler can do is watch, knowing full well what his thoughts are. He throws a curse into the silent air and slams his hand on the table. When was he going to get over it? The guy had left them a long time ago, betrayed them all. Now here he was showing up in the least expected place. With the police. Tyler could feel his skin crawling with dangerous dark energy. It wasn’t the time for this to fuck with their leader’s head, and if Tyler ever saw him again he would make sure that his fists connected satisfyingly with the guy’s face to make sure he knew the weight of what he’d done to them. Fuck him. A rumble in the earth below shook Tyler from his thoughts. “Shit.” He spits as he works on calming his temper. He watches the dark cracks along his arms fade. His eyes glowing the same pale green color as his eyes, dim along with the fading cracks. A big huff from within his chest escapes him and he’s calm again. As calm as he can be with all the shit going on anyway. Footsteps are heard coming down the hall to where he is. Brock pokes his head through the door with concern gracing his features.

”You ok in here?” He asks slightly posed to jump in and help if needed. Tyler sends him a strained smile, his usual as of late.

”Everything is fucking peachy, Brock. Thanks though.” Brock watches him closely, suspicious for a moment. Satisfied with his confirmation that Tyler was not about to bring down the building he sends a smile in return.

“Well, if you have anything you want to talk about you know where to find me.” Brock says and disappears into the hallway. When the door shuts Tyler returns to his thoughts. A thought pops into his mind, sending him out into the hall after Brock. Brock is startled by Tyler’s abrupt change in demeanor and jumps when his large hands land on his shoulders as Tyler stares into his eyes.

”Has Jon talked to you at all after the whole thing last week?” Tyler asks buzzing with hope.

”No, he hasn’t really said much of anything since last week.” Brock shakes his head, not really understanding what Tyler’s thoughts are.

”Go talk to him. See if he’ll open up to you, cause he can’t keep doing this bullshit. Someone is going to get caught. Or worse. We’re counting on you, Brock.” Tyler pats Brock's shoulders and spins around walking away. Brock watches him walk away thoroughly confused, and a million questions. Before he calls to the taller man though, he stops and thinks about how their leader has been all week, and ends up with his own conclusion, different but in agreeance with Tyler. Jonathan has to snap out of it. Whatever “it” was that was bothering him, couldn’t be left to ruin everything they had worked so hard for.


	3. Hurt

"Hey, Jon." Brock says gently, observing the man leaning on the rail of the balcony. The view of the city in the distance. The lights from afar light up Jonathan's face and Brock could have sworn he saw conflict on the man's face before it's replaced with fatigue. They were all tired. All the time. That's what happens when you are constantly on edge. Did the cashier in the store recognize you without your mask? Why are the police here and there, just observing? What are they looking for? Do they know who you are? Are they just waiting for a chance to catch you off guard? But then, who isn't on edge in this god forsaken city? Jonathan grunts a response as he stares at Brock out of the corner of his eye.

"What's up, Brock?" Brock sighs and shakes his head. Clearly something is going on.

"Tyler told me to talk to you. He's worried about you. We all are. You've been more reckless lately, and that's not like you. Did something happen last week? You know, during the convenience store thing?" He watches Jonathan's face carefully, catching the slight grimace that flashes on it when he mentions the convenience store. Yep, something happened. Brock goes through his memory wracking his brain for something, anything, that would have disturbed the one in front of his with the sapphire eyes. Nothing. Everything seemed normal to him, even now. Save for the fact that they were almost caught. "What happened, Jon?" Brock asks. Jonathan just sighs, turning back to overlook the city. Brock waits for him to start talking for a good ten minutes before he lets out a frustrated sigh. "Can you just tell me what's wrong? Doing things like this is going to get someone killed, Jonathan. You're the one in charge, you plan everything, and you being this way is putting everyone here at risk!" Jonathan spins on him instantaneously. Suddenly Brock reels from pain on the left side of his face.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!" Jonathan seethes. Brock holds his faces as he shakes his head, trying to get rid of his spinning vision. "HE WAS WITH THEM. He disappeared! Left us when we needed him, and now he's randomly showing his face again as a fucking cop! He left us to join the enemy!" Brock's vision finally straightens back out, and he stares at Jonathan, eyes glowing his light green aura.

"You're right, I don't know anything. I haven't been with you guys since the beginning. I've only been with you guys for a year and a half, Jon. So, who is HE?" His words bit Jonathan, causing him to flinch. He did just punch him in the face over stuff he was ignorant to. Jonathan takes a deep breath, apology gracing his features, glancing at Brock, before being replaced by a cold unreadable expression.

"He was like a brother to me. We grew up together. When everything went to shit he was the only one that had my back." Jonathan says getting quiet. Brock waits a minute before Jonathan sucks in a breath. "His name was Luke, Cartoonz was his alias when we started this gang together. He was the demon cop with the red skin last week that we fought with." Brock's eyes go wide.

"Damn, Jon. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Brock says apologetic. Jonathan shakes his head, feeling a lot better than he had, a small smile graces his lips.

"It's like you said, Brock. You didn't know. And he left before you joined. How were you supposed to know?" Brock goes over a pats Jonathan's back, the latter appreciating the small gesture. "He left about six months before you joined, actually." He continues in a quiet voice. Tears swim in his vision and fall before he can stop them. Thank god Brock is the only one here. There is no way in hell he'd let anyone see him weak, he didn't even want Brock to see him weak, but he had no control over his outburst now. He had bottled up the anger, betrayal, and relief for long enough. His brother was alive, after he thought for two years, convinced, that he was dead. But that happiness is mangled by the anger of his brother not showing his face at all, no explanation or anything for those two years and betrayal of him joining the very people that were set on filling them with bullets for who knows how long. They stay on the balcony, Jonathan letting his tears fall helplessly, Brock rubbing small circles into his back as he cries. Thirty minutes later and Jonathan can finally collect himself. Brock smiles as Jonathan steps away from him, back to his composed, dangerous self. Jonathan nods to Brock gratefully. They have a silent understanding to never speak of this.

"Now that you feel better, I'm going to head to bed. We will go over the plan for the heist in a couple days tomorrow, right?" Brock asks. Jonathan nods.

"Yeah, now go rest up. We have a lot of preparing to do." Brock salutes him.

"Gotcha, Boss." Jonathan chuckles at the parting words as Brock disappears inside. He turns his gaze back to the city one last time before going to bed himself. 

Evan flinches as a folder is thrown at him, papers flying everywhere.

"What the fuck is wrong with your squad, Fong?!" A furious older male yells. He slams his fist on his desk in his rage. He ignores the delayed pain as his grey eyes glare down the angel across from him. "Ever since the convenience store incident your team hasn't been nearly as productive as they were! Why?! What? You let two criminals get away and suddenly everything else you guys take care of can just go to hell too?!" There are people out there depending on you! Civilians that need protecting from these dangerous fucks, and you're letting every one of them slide!" He falls into his chair with a heavy huff. Evan lets nothing past his poker face. He eyes the plaque on the man's desk. 'Commander Drew' is on it in bold letters that stand out against the black plate they are engraved on. This man has supported Evan through thick and thin. He had his back when he first started. When Evan asked Drew why he was defending him at a time when they had just met, and colleagues were making his life a living hell the latter just shrugged him off. "Cause I can just tell you're not a bad guy. You'll be a better cop than them, anyway." was all he said, never fully explaining his reasoning to the baffled young man. They were still close, and Evan knew that they had been fucking up a lot lately. The demon-angel duo from the convenience store had gotten into all of their heads. Even the impenetrable Luke had been unable to brush off the incident. All of them could see something was bothering him, even if he thought that he was hiding it well from the group. It caused the fire in his eyes to dim just a little bit. Be less motivated, unless they were looking for the mystery group. Then he was out there putting more time and effort into looking for them than they had ever seen him. It was weird to them. He was the chill one of the group. Drew clears his throat, bringing Evan back to the present.

"It got under our skin, a bit. They are the first criminals to get away. The other things that have happened have been just as difficult to shut down. I think they're a group of people doing crimes here and there." Evan states. "Their organization is a mess, and the people that do the crime together either only do the crime with the same person or by themselves, but at the same time as one of the other members." Drew squints, trying to understand Evan's reasoning. Evan notices Drew's confusion and elaborates. "So after the convenience store we had a heist at the jewelry store on Howard Blvd, which was only one guy, the one dubbed 'Wildcat' but wears a pig mask, at the same time as the assault that was going on at hotel ten miles away. We didn't learn about the jewelry store until we were already at the hotel, and the guy was gone by the time we got there. It was a distraction, so the other guy could get done with the heist and out. And it worked. By the time we got to the store that guy was gone as well. The only reason we know that it was some guy named 'Wildcat' is because of the store clerk. And when questioning witnesses about the guy at the hotel, who was still alive anyway, they all said it was a guy in a blue hoodie and hockey mask. They said he called himself 'Delirious'. That's the name of the guy that was the water demon at the convenience store." Evan goes on to list other incidents with that happened with 'Delirious', 'Moo', 'Wildcat', and a couple others he found to potentially be in cohort with the previous three. 'Ohm', 'Panda', 'Lui'. Thankfully not a big gang, but highly dangerous. Deadly. They need to hurry and get these fuckers off the street. They had a city to protect. Drew listens to all of this with a thoughtful look. He crosses his arms and rubs his chin with one hand. Once Evan finishes he watches Drew contemplate everything he's told him.

"So..." Drew starts after a bit. "What you're telling me is this is some new group of people acting together to pull these 'jobs' off?" Evan nods his answer when Drew eyes him. A dark look crosses over his face as he processes the concept. "Then we're going to need more people on this." He says finally. A large sigh comes from him, and Evan can see all the tension leave the man, only to be replaced with newfound sternness. "Our jobs are about to get a whole lot harder. I'll get the other teams in on this as well. We're going to have to play it safe until these people are caught. I want everyone on high alert as all times. Thanks for the hard work." Drew states, knowing his last statement was contradictory. Evan nods again, a slight chuckle coming from him as he picks up the papers, and grabs the doorknob.

"Cause we aren't always on high alert all the time anyway, right?" Evan asks as he shuts the door behind him with a wave. Drews shakes his head with a sad look in his eyes. His age shows through his feature, as the time and fatigue make themselves present. He turns to look out the window down at the bustling street below.

"When will we not have to?" He whispers. A moment later he huffs at his own ridiculous thoughts. This is a city. There's always going to be conflict. After all, there is no rest for the wicked. Meaning no rest for the peacekeepers, either. 


	4. Conflict -Short Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M MAKING FRIENDS WITH THE MONSTERS IN MY HEAD
> 
> (: (: (: (: (: (:

"Hey." A light playful voice comes from behind Jonathan. He quickly turns with a jump to be met with no one. An amused chuckle rings out of the darkness of the alley behind him. He spins again, this time seeing the man's silhouette.

"Knock it off, Ohm. This is serious, and I'm on a tight schedule." Jonathan says, eyeing the few people walking down the sidewalk around him. Ohm step forward revealing a wide toothy grin, and gray bandana with a black omega symbol over his eyes. He holds his hand out for Jonathan to place a small box in. Ohm's smile never leaves as he hums in satisfaction.

"Relax, Del. We both know that you can spare a few extra minutes for me. I do have stuff that you need after all. Besides, it's been a while since we've seen each other. How've you been?" Ohm asks putting the object into his light grey bunny-eared hoodie. Jonathan glances at his wristwatch. He does have some time to kill. Not much, but some. Might as well amuse his info broker, arms dealer, and long time friend for a bit. It's the least he could for the man that helps him with everything. Jonathan sighs and walks up to him, leaning against the wall next to him. He glances at him out of the corner of his eyes as Ohm squats down beside him back against the wall as well.

"I've been doing fine. Usual shit, different day. You know how it is." Ohm hums his understanding.

"I heard about the convenience store thing a while back. Wondered what happened and shit. You guys are usually gone by the time the police arrive. What happened there?" Ohm's question hangs in the air for a moment. He takes note of the tension in Jonathan at the mention of the incident. Something happened alright. Jonathan huffs out a sigh releasing some tension before answering.

"We were soft. Moo didn't want to hurt the employees, and I ok'd it as long as he kept a close eye on them. When we went to get them out from behind the counter one tripped and pressed a silent alarm. We shot them as soon as the cops got there. Then I'm sure you saw what else went down on the news." Jonathan's eyes trace the bricks up the opposing building. Ohm recalls the news report on the whole thing a frown pulling the corners of his mouth down.

"Yeah, you're a crazy mother fucker." His smile returns the images of Jonathan busting through a literal wall of fire going through his mind. Jonathan giggles at the statement.

"You bet your ass I am." He grins, relaxing a bit. A moment of silence crosses between the two. His thoughts come back around to Luke and the words get stuck in his throat as he opens his mouth to speak. Ohm sees him out of the corner of his eyes and turns to him curiously. Jonathan takes a breath. He finds his voice again and slowly tells Ohm about Luke. "He was there." Ohm's confusion is evident in his posture as Jonathan lets out a huff to continue. "Luke. He was there." Jonathan sees Ohm tense and look away. The frown on his face gives away the pain he's trying to hide. A tense moment chokes the air around them for a good ten minutes before Ohm let's out a shaky sigh.

"Yeah. I know. I saw him on the news as well." A forced smile stretches itself across Ohm's face as he turns back to Jonathan. "You would think they would show off the first ever DEMON on the force, but I guess not." Jonathan cringes a small smile at the humorless joke. Ohm gives a dry chuckle before he stands. Jonathan is almost baffled by the sudden change in the man as he pulls him in for a quick hug and a pat on the shoulder. "I'll see ya around man. Don't get killed before then." He waves over his shoulder as he disappears into the shadows. Jonathan's heart hurts for the human. He knows that Ohm and Luke were close. Hell, closer than he and Luke had been, which was hard to do given the fact that they may as well have been brothers attached at the hip. He remembers the giggles that he would hear coming from the other room when they were alone. All the innuendos, and the flirting. He seriously wondered if they had been together and just not told him. When Luke disappeared it had hit them both like a fucking freight train. Jonathan rarely saw Ohm for some time and when he did he seemed thinner, paler than the last time he saw him. So when he got a call in the middle of the night from a nurse in the emergency room, because Ohm was found unconscious on the side of the highway, malnourished and sleep deprived, he was not surprised. Jonathan had shown up to the hospital panicked, of course, but he knew that something had been coming. After Ohm was released Jonathan remained on his ass about taking care of himself, and at some point Ohm found something to do with himself which he excelled at. Moving things along. Weapons, information, anything that came to him. Hell, Ohm didn't think Jonathan knew, but Jonathan knew that Ohm had even conducted business with the police at one point.

That thought worms it's way into Jonathan's skull and his stare is locked on the direction his friend had disappeared. 'He already knew.' Those incredulous words leave him speechless and feeling betrayed. 'Why didn't Ohm tell me?' He spits bitterly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his bright blue hoodie. A glance has him going from a trudge to a sprint. 'Shit. I'm late.'


End file.
